The Cabin
by isaatiragram
Summary: Max and Caroline go on a trip to the cabins. Based on the chaper And the Bear Truth. Not a pretty good summary... hope you guys like it! Maxoline


**The Cabin **

I wrote this a few months ago. The main idea of the story is based on the second season chapter 13 "And the Bear Truth" Enjoy! ;)

**2 Broke girls**

**The Cabin **

- This is going to be so fun Max – Caroline said excited – Just me and you on this trip to the cabins we won. When I told Andy about the trip he thought I was talking about him and me. I felt a little bit bad later but anyways I think I am spending so much time with him lately and that feels weird. I'm kind of use to be just you and I.

-God, how can you speak that much? – Max interrupted Caroline – You haven't shut your mouth since we left the Dinner. – Max said opening their door's apartment.

-Come on Max I know you are excited too. We need this, we need to relax and just be together…

-Yes, because we spend so much time away from each other. – Max interrupted Caroline with a sarcasm tone and a smile on her face.

- … All we do is work and I feel we need some time to chit chat a little. – Caroline continued as if she hadn't heard Max.

-Please, I don't "chit chat" Caroline that's so girlie! But you are right I need a few days off. – Max replied.

-WE NEED! – Caroline corrected Max.– Too bad you are not a man, otherwise this would be a great opportunity to have the best sex as a poor person could achieve. –Caroline said with a disappointing tone on her voice.

-Who says you couldn't? – Max said rapidly. – You don't need me to be a man to have the best sex of your life. – Max said smiling and looking at Caroline in the eyes.

-Wow! Are you saying you want to have sex with me? – Caroline asked.

-I never said that. – Max replied.

-So you wouldn't have sex with me. – Caroline sentenced.

-I never said that either. – Max smile and turn back. – Let's go Caroline we have to pack.

-Ok. – Caroline said a bit confused by Max's words.

*****Later in the Cabins****

-Wow this place looks very cozy. – Max said to Caroline and the bellboy.

- I hope you enjoy your staying. I'll bring lunch for you two in 2 hours. If you need anything the phone is right here. I'll be on line 2.

-This place is nice, it remembers me when my dad and I went to our residence at the Alps Mountains and spend our nights by the chimney talking and remembering good times. – Caroline said smiling.

-Don't get sentimental please, we are here to have fun and relax not for crying or whatever, you do that every day at home. – Max sentence. – I´m going to take a look at the bathroom and see what things are good for packing home.

-Ok. Max there's only one bed; I want to sleep on the right side.

-It's fine by me. – Max said entering the bathroom. – What´s that ringing, is that your phone? – Max yelled.

-No, it's the one from the cabin. Hello? – Caroline answered. – Yes. Uh… why? mmm well yes, we tried to keep it secret but you can't hide love right. Well thank you so much, we appreciate it. Thanks, we´ll be there in a minute. – Caroline smiled and hung up the phone.

-What was it? – Max asked.

- Uh… Max! The man just told me they have an extra discount on couples and it applies for gay couples! – Caroline said to Max smiling.

-You told the man we are a couple? – Max asked surprised.

-They are giving us 2 more days for only 50 more dollars. You said you wanted this to be longer, so you got it. – Caroline said excited.

-But don´t they want some kind of proof or something? – Max asked.

-Yes, they need a picture of us kissing. – Caroline replied.

-But we don't have any. – Max said a bit confused.

-I know but we can take a few with my phone. – Caroline said eagerly.

-A few? I thought they wanted one. – Max said.

-But we have to be convincing and we have to take photos with different clothes so they think those are form different days. – Caroline said with an obvious tone on her voice.

-Just admit it. You just want to kiss me. – Max looked at Caroling daring her.

-Yes, and you want to have sex with me so... – Caroline said giggling. – Ok Max let's do it.

*****At the lobby*****

-Hurry Caroline the man is waiting. Here grab my hand; you said convincing so grab my hand. – Max said.

-Uh, I thought you didn´t like grabbing hands. – Caroline said giggling.

-Just shush it Caroline! I want to go to the sauna so hurry. – Max quickened her partner.

-Max you are a good kisser. – Caroline said.

-Thanks, a middle school teacher was the one who told me that for the first time. – Max said laughing.

-Hi sir, here we are, if we could rush this, I´m dying to take this goldilocks to bed, if you know what I mean. – Max winked an eye to the bellboy.

-Uh sure… please check in and Brenda will take the picture. – The bellboy said.

-Picture? I thought we were going to hand you one of ours. – Caroline said.

-No, we will take you one and post it in our gay couple wall.

-A gay man marriage has just checked in, they were so cute. – Brenda said.

-Ok, where do you want us? – Max asked.

-Here, in the garden. – The bellboy said.

-Come here sweetie; let's give them our best picture. – Max whispered to Caroline.

- Ok that's it. Thank you and enjoy your staying. – Brenda said.

-Thanks, we will. – Caroline replied.

****Back in the Cabin****

- Max and Caroline were sitting on the bed watching the photos they took with Caroline's phone.

-Max I think I liked kissing you.

-Really? Well yeah, I am a pretty good kisser. – Max said with proud and Caroline gave her a look. – All right I'm not gonna lie; I think I might have enjoyed kissing you too. –Max said.

-See, we are meant to be together. – Caroline said smiling.

- Max looked at Caroline and leaned in to kiss her again. Caroline kissed her back and smile.

-What was that? – Caroline asked.

-I don't know. I like how you taste. – Max said without breaking apart.

-And I like how you kiss, have I told you that? – Caroline said to Max smiling.

-Like twice already. – Max replied.

- Max was almost laying over Caroline, whispering instead of talking. They were staring at each other smiling, and then Caroline kissed Max again. They started to roll on the bed taking off their clothes.

-I know I said you wanted to have sex with me, but now is me who wants to have sex with you. –Caroline said.

-And I said you wouldn't need me to be a man to have the best sex of your life, right? Now I'm going to show you how is done. – Max said impatiently while kissing Caroline´s neck.


End file.
